Fruits of Competition
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: A possible scenario of how Calica and Ryushi finally hooked up for good.


1 Fruits of Competition  
  
A ficcie of Calica and Ryushi  
  
  
  
Wahoo! More Broken Sky romantic goodness ^_^ Hope you like, please read and review. Thankies. Enjoy!  
  
- Comet-hime  
  
  
  
Calica was furious as she stormed toward Ryushi's room. He had been with Li'ain again. All day. ALL DAY! She was so sick of this competition between herself and her splitling. The former Aurin could not possibly love him as much as she did. She pounded a fist on the door and tried to contain her anger.  
  
Then Ryushi appeared, and her angry expression faded. She shouldn't be angry with him, really. It wasn't his fault Li'ain claimed to be winning the race.  
  
"Calica?" he asked. "You okay?"  
  
She shook her head no and he let her inside. She sat down on his bed and he stood in front of her, concern etched across his elfin features.  
  
"You were with her again today," the fiery redhead finally mumbled.  
  
"How did you know that" he wondered. "Your stones?"  
  
Again she shook her head no. "Li'ain boasted about it a bit today. She thinks she's winning."  
  
Ryushi stared at her. "Winning what?"  
  
"Winning you." Calica twisted the folds of her shirt, avoiding the gaze of her love. She had never told him that what she felt for him was more than a simple attraction. Gods, how often she had tried. She was almost convinced now that it was not to be.  
  
Sighing, he sat down next to her and ran a hand through his blonde tresses. "You two seem to have your own little war going on now."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"You needn't worry yourself, Calica," he said sadly. "Li'ain is leaving."  
  
Calica's head shot up from its somber position and it was her turn to stare. "Leaving? For where?"  
  
He stood again and faced the wall, running his hand along the smooth edges of a shelf. "Kirin Taq, I think. She's become much of an explorer."  
  
Calica was stunned. "But, why?"  
  
He turned to look at her, tears threatening to fall from his crystal blue eyes. "Because she can see how I feel about you."  
  
Calica moved to stand, barely able to find the strength in her legs. "Ryushi…"  
  
He held up a hand to silence her and smiled through his tears. "What we had together in Fane Araq died there with her old life. Part of me will always love her, and sometimes I wish it were the same…" He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. "…But things have changed. For the better. I never noticed it; I was always so oblivious as to what I felt for you. The sudden glances and blissful stares meant nothing to my conscious being. But that time in the Machinist's Citadel, where we raced the enemy together, I somehow figured it out. I have all along been attracted to you. I desire you." He took her other hand and entwined it with his own. "I want you more than I want Li'ain."  
  
Now it was her turn to cry. Without a word, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with just as much vigor. It reminded them both of their first kiss after the escape from the citadel, rough and unplanned yet wonderfully welcome.  
  
She broke it finally and cupped his face in her hands. It would take all the courage she could muster, but she could do it. She had to. Drawing in a deep breath, she smiled at him, letting the tears pour down her face.  
  
"I love you Ryushi," she finally confessed. "I've loved you for such a long time."  
  
He beamed back at her. "I love you too, Calica."  
  
"It broke my heart when I found you had fallen for Aurin. I wanted you to be with only me."  
  
"You loved me that long? Even before Fane Araq?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Very much so."  
  
Now he was stunned. "Wow."  
  
She snuggled against his shoulder, breathing him in, wishing the moment could last forever. "You said you were going to the new continent?"  
  
A worried look washed over his face. "Well, yeah."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," she smiled. "We'll build a new life there, together."  
  
Happily, he held her tightly and showered her soft face with kisses. It seemed so silly for him to fear that she would stay here and let him go alone. They were in love; from now on wherever one went, the other would follow.  
  
"Right, my Calica," he finally said. "The two of us…together." 


End file.
